


Sleep Tight

by RayneBooMystery



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Toriel is everyone's mom, just cute lullabies and junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneBooMystery/pseuds/RayneBooMystery
Summary: Just Toriel putting Frisk to bed.





	Sleep Tight

Trees danced along to the light breeze of the night’s cool air, singing a soft, pleasing hum that could make any creature sway. The dark-blue sea that was the sky was decorated with a string of twinkling, blinking stars, and the green grass was coated in the shining dewdrops of the day’s previous evening shower. Every monster and human was preparing to settle in for a well-deserved slumber, after having unpacked and negotiated since the very moment of their longly-awaited freedom.

A fluffy, white paw, almost the size of a baseball-mitt, gently pet the messy hair of her newly-adopted child, the same child that had given so much for her and her people. Unlike earlier, where they had constantly been squinting, their chocolatey-brown eyes were now wide with love and wonder, staring deeply at their new mother. On their nightstand was a small, golden flower, which, mind you, snored quite loudly, but don’t worry, they loved him anyway. They couldn’t help but take a quick glance at him, letting a smile grace their lips, knowing that, now, everyone was officially **saved**. It only took twenty-four deaths this time around!

Looking back at their mother, they gripped onto her incredibly-soft and incredibly-huggable arm, which they could barely fit they’re short little child arms around. Toriel only let out a quiet giggle, placing a sweet kiss upon their temple. It was then that she had decided to fill the comfortable silence (save for Flowey’s terrible snoring) with that of a melancholy lullaby, a tune that had seemed to charm their eyes into closing. They let themselves sink deeper and deeper into her arm, nuzzling into the fuzzy fur like that of a lifeline.

Just as they were about to drift off entirely, she lightly pushed them down and onto their pillow, to which they then wrapped themselves into a green and yellow burrito made of only the finest-textured blankets they have ever had the pleasure of feeling. They snuggled into the fleecy-contentment that was the fabric, the new memory ingraining itself somewhere within the confinements of their mind. Toriel gave them one final smooch on their cheek, and just in case he needed one, she gave one to the family’s new, adorable-murder plant too. With one final smile, she shut the door.

They shared that smile as well, when greeted with the gooey-goodness that was their mom’s pie that morning.     

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short oneshot to help calm me down.


End file.
